A Clockwork Noah
by death cherries
Summary: Romping, whomping, stomping Tyki Mikk and his droogs run around wild wreaking havoc or the old, Ultra Pleasure. My first crossover! Rated M for obvious reasons! IN PROGRESS


So yeah, my first crossover. For most of you, you probably won't understand the language I have here in this story. If you had read and, or watched the movie 'A Clockwork Orange' you'll know immediately. ENJOY! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT YOUR SOUL! Clockwork Orange belongs to Anthony Burgess and Stanley Kubrick, so do the words. I apologize if it becomes confusing or difficult to read.

* * *

**A Clockwork Noah**

**Part One: Your Humble Narrator

* * *

**

There was me, Tyki, your humble Narrator, and my three droogs; Debitto, Jasdero, and Skin. Skin being the dimmest of us all and we sat in the Korova Milkbar, drinking away at our glasses of milk while listening to the sounds of eerie music and gazing at the lovely, horrorshow sculptures in the room. It was really enjoyable, O my brothers. Real horrorshow. The Korova was a place where they sold more than just your ordinary dairy milk from those fat cows that went 'moo'. Perhaps you had forgotten all the goodness of Bog and all His Holy Angels and Saints did to make your life pleasant; here in this Milkbar, they would peet alcohol of any sort to your choice and liking and mix it in with your white drink. Of course it was highly illegal, but no rule of any sort prohibited it from slipping into your drink, my brothers.

It was also this drink that would sharpen you up for the old, Ultra Pleasure. It was a mix of the Ultra Violence and Ultra Sex. But for now, as we finished up our milk, we could not help but look up to the sight of three lovely devotchkas sitting not too far from us, having a bit of the old moloko plus themselves. We were dressed within the heighth of fashion, my brothers. We all were wearing white buttoned dress shirts, collar-less of course. With lovely white suspenders to match, attached to our white painter's, or cricket if you preferred, pants; with lovely black horrorshow books for kicking, whomping and stomping. Each of us had a sort of special decoration of our own to signify our ranking, mine of course, was nothing more than a simple silk, gentleman's top hat and an insignia of a chain attached from your humble Narrator's belt, with a metal purple butterfly pin for holding it in place. Debitto's shirt was lazily torn as well as his own pants, and had a large black print of a pistol on the back of his shirt. Jasdero had a sort of dangling firefly bulb from his headband, and Skin…dear Bog! Had nothing to resemble his already lowliness.

It was becoming much crowded within the Milkbar now, my brothers. I had soon come up with the idea of leaving Skin behind while the other three and I would go out for a bit of the old, Ultra Pleasure. To this, I stood up and awaited my two droogs.

"Where are we going, brother?" Debitto asked as he looked at me. Glass still in hand.

"I was thinking, perhaps if thoust tires of this place, say we head out," I had offered as I put my glass away.

"Where out?" Jasdero soon asked.

"Out," I had said again and then with a low tone, "away from Skin. He be a bit dull this very night. Best we leave him and head out. Don't want to trouble the lad."

"That's not very brotherly," Debitto put in as he also stood up. Jasdero followed.

It all would have gone successfully, had we not been seen by Skin to my dismay. For he soon too, got up and began to follow, "Where thou off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Out, brother." I had put in for him; I then had to put on a bit of a skorry look for him as I looked him all over. "Dear Skin, you don't seem a bit of the chelloveck to be out this very night. Stay and go on home, whilst we depart and make our way."

Debitto frowned to this, "Brother, can't thou see clear? Skin is fine and we mustn't leave him. Who knows what we may encounter that he willst have missed?" Debitto then turned to look at Skin and seemed to offer a hand. "Come, brother! You may join if thou feels not ill."

Then an ugly smile appeared on Skin's ugly mug and he clapped his hands like a big dumb oaf, going _huh huh huh_. His idiotic laugh. "Then let us make away!" he had cheered and then we had left off.

I was their leader, and as it had appeared to me that my droogs had forgotten all about it. I would have done something, make no mistake my brothers. But as a clever leader does best to hide most of his anger, that is just exactly what I did.

We had soon left the Korova and then skiddied out onto the streets. It had appeared to have rained whilst we were inside, for the sidewalks were all shiny and very horrorshow to slide about on. Skin and his whole brainless being was having fun doing this, going _huh huh huh_ in his old idiotic manner and then falling on his chin, looking all skorry and whimpering like some beaten pup while that red red kroovy dripped.

"Aw, look what's done to Skin!" Jasdero giggled as he and Debitto were playing cowboy with their toy guns. Running up to street poles and pointing those long nosed things to each other and going, "Bang! Bang!" it was quite a sight to look at.

I, on the other hand, was just simply walking along and then gave a sigh at the skorry Skin. "Tut, tut, dear Skin," I had scolded to him as I twirled my cane in hand, "thou hast forgotten has he, eh? About what the wet curb can do to thee. Making him slip and slide and then tearing a chin and making you go boo hoo hoo from the pain." I soon wagged my cane in a fashion when one's own mum wags a finger to her naughty son. "Will thoust be doing that again?"

The poor bastard shook his head.

"Come then now, my chelloveck and droog!" I then said to raise up his spirits, "Get off that rump of yours and let us make haste!"

Skin then let a big dumb ape smile slip onto that rot of his, "O brother! This is much more like you!" and like some little child, he got off his rump, dusted himself off and went to chase after Jasdero and Debitto once again. '_The great oaf,_' I thought to myself as I hurried my pace a bit. Soon I had then bumped into some bookworm chelloveck, making him drop all of his binded literature.

"Oh dear!" he had squealed.

"What is your problem, brother?" I had asked him with some anger rising, "Had you not been able to see with those glazzies of yours? Need another pair of them spectacles, do you? A better one, no doubt?"

My three droogs up ahead soon looked in my direction and then hurriedly walked back. "What's this nerd bird here done to upset you, brother?" Debitto asked as he pointed the toy gun to the man's cheek making him shake all skorry.

"Eh? What we have here, brothers? Take a look at this, _hee hee_!" Jasdero exclaimed as be picked up one of the binded literature and held it for us up to see. "Tis says here that it's called, _Alice In Wonderland_. What's that? A children's story for a malenky like you?" he cackled to this.

"What now? Reading about little girls in fantasy realms are you?" I asked the spectacled gentleman, "Can't get one of your own in this one, eh, brother?" My droogs cackled to this and my eyes soon caught sight of another binded literature. A notebook this was, and it had been labeled, 'Private!' by this bastard and I had grabbed it.

"Look at this here, brothers!" I announced as I held it up to see.

"Oh please!" he cried out making the sounds going boo hoo hoo, "Please don't open that!"

"Shut your rot, you old wretch." Debitto said as he had shoved his toy gun deeper into the gentleman's cheek. "Hurry, brother! Open it! Thou wants to see what it contains!" Jasdero giggled with excitement and Skin clapped his hands together.

"Open it open it open it!" he spoke in his stupid child like voice.

"I will open it!" I announced grandly as I opened the notebook. And there, O my brothers, would you have not believed it unless you had been there to see it. There, in those pages were nothing but lots and lots of pictures of young girls. Aging from what appeared to be ten to fifteen years of age. Pictures of these little girls in their school uniforms. Pictures of them in swimming pools, eating on snackie wackies, licking lollies or ice creams while they were dripping, and most of all, dear Bog you would have not believed it; pictures of them almost naked.

"You dirty minded wretch!" Debitto and Jasdero had said together as the soon began to tear pages out of this skorry man's note and showing it up to him.

"Well," I had mused to him as I viddied through the pages and pictures, "tis quite a collection you have got here, you naughty minded pedo!" I had then taken the book into both of my hands and then torn it in half. Ripping the pages and pictures as I did so.

Jasdero and Skin soon followed my suite whilst Debitto continued to hold the man with his toy gun. I'm guessing the poor bastard didn't even know it wasn't real. But it didn't matter, the man was too busy blubbering and going boo hoo hoo as we had made such a mess of his books and things.

"Oi! Look what's happened here, brother!" Debitto had called to me, "The bastard's wet himself!"

"What? Has he now?" I had laughed out, "Pedo's wet themselves in their pladdies, do they?"

"Let's teach him to grow up!" Jasdero exclaimed jumping up and down, "Can we, brother? Can we can we can we?"

I had given the starting signal as I had whacked my cane against the bastard's leg and soon Debitto let go and gave a large punch to the side of his rot. Soon the fray had begun, my brothers. There we were, making a mess of this gentleman. I was striking him with my can and fists, Debitto and Jasdero doing knocks of their own with their toys in hand, and Skin simply assailing very painful blows. The red red kroovy had flowed onto the pavement, my brothers, and it had looked very horrorshow indeed.

But for now, this was only the beginning of the old, Ultra Pleasure.

* * *

First chapter, what do you think so far? R&R and I'll be updating this! So far, I have a feeling this will be one of my most favorites!!


End file.
